vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Angel Emfrbl/PowerFX events reflection
I look at members at VO forums who spent the entire time critising the fans who hated the taiwan designs. They seemed to have been ignorant to why people like the original designs. One of them critised the fans of the old designs for overacting, but as I pointed out, they were drawn in if only to blast others. Actually this particular member was annoying to read the posts of throughout the entire event because they were not a engloid fan. For a engloid fan to critise engloid fans makes me sort of go; ^_- Well, I did't really go over board and even Crossfrown HATED the redesign for Taiwan for Al, plus PowerFX does not state anywhere they are for Taiwan, its only natural that everyone would react. But I posted a lot because for me, well I was about to go on holiday, I was cramming in stuff before I went. It sort of goes back to the old point made by myself once, that the Japanese Vocaloids NEVER get critised for existing and are loved regardless while the engloids have to work hard to get 3 followers. Its sort of harsh for the english Vocaloids and the fans can be a bit emotional I guess because we don't have "english sucks, japanese Vocaloids are better" constantly shoved down our throats. Nor do we have to endure the "I hate their voices" as an excuse for never trying to love or use a engloid. PowerFX SHOULD have included a small text of explaination, fan would have found and read it eventually without a explaination. But compensation; we got news Vocaloid 3 is just over the horizon. Anders left a suggestions topic asking what improvements they wanted for V3. I last night noticed he has asked one of the fans to compile a list of all the suggestions for Vocaloid 3. Most of us want backwards compactiablity for older Vocaloids so we can use them for Vocaloid 3. I'll find Lola if they do out of my loft, I'll search long and hard for her... Not 5 secs like last time. Well honestly, I wasn't looking for her anyway I was looking for something else. Meanwhile at home I regret returning. *sigh* I had a wonderfully quiet time at my mothers and was relaxed, my mother never had a go at me but my father seems to be making up for lost time. Now I've got to take two birds down the vet for scaley face mites that flared up over the weekend while I was gone. One of which I've had other troubles with because he doesn't eat properly and I've usually have had to seperate him to feed him by himself. Of course, over the weekend he wasn't eating alone he was with the others, so its I guess stressed him out. I'll ask the vet if theres anything to make him gain weight because he is slowly starving to death, although it might be linked to the mites. In which case, it might have been with him a while. I lost his mate earlier this year, I'm wondering if the mites were there at the time. Its rather fustrating because they came from a RESPECTED breeder and they are the only two I've had problems with. I had them seperated for 6 weeks when I got them and no signs of any problems occured in this time. Trouble is, these sort of things can sit there for months and suddenly flare up. Since he is underweight now I guess its brought them out in avergance. I'm hoping the vet can give him an injection that will cure him right away. I'm NEVER getting another bird off that breeder again, because only his birds I've ever had problems with. Mind you, his birds are inbred-mutants who couldn't fly straight and barely avoided flying into walls. Look up on youtube; "Pedigree dogs exposed" that will be the problem right there for birds. In fish keeping, you have to breed back to wild stock every few generations, in brids they don't bother. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts/About Vocaloid